masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morality Guide (Mass Effect 3)
This page is intended to show the exact conversation and/or action triggers to receive Paragon and Renegade points. Prologue: Earth Talk to Anderson *2 for saying "We should have prepared more." *2 for saying "I'm certain." Talk to Alliance brass *2 for saying "We stand together." *2 for saying "Survival at any cost." Follow Anderson to spaceport *2 for saying "Let me help you." *2 for saying "Get out of there!" Follow Anderson through rubble *2 for saying "I understand how you feel." *2 for saying "It's war. People die." Priority: Mars Operate the environmental controls *2 for saying "Don't blame yourself." ** 2 for saying "I remember the ones I love." ** 2 for saying "No choice." *2 for saying "Forget about it, let's move." ? paragon points while talking to Ashley after operating the tram controls (... and "I haven't changed"). doesn't look like there are renegade points. Priority: The Citadel I Talk to Doctor Michel *+2 Reputation (either "Is she ok?" or "No.") Visit Ashley *+2 Reputation (either "Thinking about you." or "You'll be fine.") Talk to Commander Bailey *+2 for saying "Bear with it." *+2 for saying "It's a stupid game." Talk to Council *+2 for saying "I believe in trying." *+2 for saying "Do you have a better plan?" Talk to Turian Councilor *+2 for saying "I don't see how that helps me." *+2 for saying "I warned you." Interview with Khalisah al-Jilani *+5 for both renegade interruptions. *+5 for paragon interruption. James *+2 Reputation (either "It is hard to believe." or "They will.") Priority: Palaven Talk with Admiral Hackett *+2 for saying "I understand their concerns." *+2 for saying "They're useless." *+2 for saying "And Earth?" *+2 for saying "We'll get it done." Talk with General Corinthus *+2 for saying "I'm sorry for your loss." *+2 for saying "Damned Reapers." Talk with Garrus *+2 for saying "Can I trust him?" *+2 for saying "We need him." Finish the mission *+15 Reputation Priority: Sur'Kesh Normandy Talk to Doctor Chakwas: *+2 Reputation (either "Better safe than sorry." or "Is that really necessary?") Talk to Doctor Chakwas (after Geth Dreadnought): *+5 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Liara: *+2 Reputation (either "Agreed." or "We just need it working.") Talk to Diana Allers: *+2 Reputation and +2 for saying "Get us support." *+2 Reputation and +2 for saying "Focus on Cerberus." Talk to Engineer Adams: *+2 Reputation for either "No need for an apology." or "You owe me." Talk to Lieutenant Cortez: *+2 for saying "At ease there, soldier." *+2 for saying "What's the situation?" Talk to EDI: (after Priority: Palaven) *+2 for saying "That was dangerous." *+2 for saying "Nice going." *+2 for saying "Test it first." *+2 for saying "We can do that." Talk to EDI (in the Bridge) *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Garrus: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Interact with Admiral Gerrel or Admiral Raan (after Geth Fighter Squadrons): *+2 Reputation for supporting either. Interact with Tali or Xen (after Rannoch: Admiral Koris): +2 for supporting Tali. +2 for supporting Xen. Priority: Geth Dreadnought Talk to geth VI in drive core: *+2 for saying "I'm listening for now." *+2 for saying "Sure you were." Interact with quarian Admirals: *+5 for saying "I agree." *+5 for saying "You are out of control" (triggers renegade interruption for +2.) *+5 for saying "No" (triggers paragon interruption for +2.) *+5 for saying "Later." Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons Talk to Geth VI (on shuttle): *+2 for saying "Whatever it takes." *+2 for saying "This better work." Talk to Geth VI (on planet): *+2 for saying "That's unfortunate." *+2 for saying "Good." Talk to Admiral Raan & Geth VI (on Normandy): *+2 for saying "Good. We can end this war." *+2 for saying "Good. We can destroy the geth." *+2 for saying "I don't want them destroyed." *+2 for saying "The geth need to die." Rannoch: Admiral Koris Talk to Dorn'Hazt: *+2 for saying "Stay still." *+2 for saying "Where's the Admiral?" Talk to Admiral Koris: *+2 for saying "We're on our way." *+2 for saying "Hold them off." *+2 and +5 Reputation for saying "We'll save them." *+2 and +5 Reputation for saying "Your people will be proud." *+15 for saying "We need a peacemaker." *+15 for saying "You're a coward." Citadel -- Docks: Holding Area Talk to Dock Officer or Refugee (near Security Checkpoint, post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for supporting either one. Talk to Garrus (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for talking to him. Citadel -- Purgatory Talk to Aria (post Palaven) *+2 for saying "But you're alive." *+2 for saying "Payback is hell." *+2 for saying "Those gangs are scum." *+2 for saying "Whatever it takes." Citadel -- Citadel Embassies Talk to Javik: *+2 Reputation for talking to him. Citadel -- Presidium Commons Talk to Tali or C-Sec Officer (post Geth Dreadnought): *+2 Reputation for supporting either one. Citadel -- Huerta Memorial Hospital Talk to Thane: (after Palaven) *+2 Reputation for talking to him. Interact with Hospital Receptionist or Hospital Visitor (after Palaven) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Ashley: (after Palaven) *+2 Reputation for saying "Likewise." or "Trust yourself" Priority: Eden Prime (DLC) Interact with Liara (on shuttle): *+2 for saying "This is why you're here." *+2 for saying "We're here to stop Cerberus." Interact with Liara (on planet): *+4 for saying "Then I'm glad you're here." *+2 for saying "First we open it." Interact with Javik: *+2 Reputation for interaction.